Robert James
Years ago, when RJ was young, his father, Master Finn, tried constantly to force RJ to learn the Shark Technique & become a Shark Master. However, RJ decided to set out on his own. RJ left home and found his own master, who instructed him in the ways of the Wolf. Upon mastering his Wolf Spirit, RJ became the new Wolf Master. Sometime later RJ opened Jungle Karma Pizza. After Dai Shi escaped, and Master Mao was destroyed, Casey, Theo & Lily went to Ocean Bluff to find their new master, RJ. Though the group didn't not expect the owner of Jungle Karma Pizza to be their master. RJ is the laid back Zen type, who while on the outside may not look like much of a teacher or threat, is very skilled in the ways of Pai Zhuq. It was through his connections that the Jungle Fury Power Rangers were born. He had the Solar Morphers connected into the Morphin Grid, thus allowing the heroes to become Power Rangers. RJ has proven to be quite a powerful warrior. Not only did he use his Wolf Spirit and skills to save his father from Dai Shi, but RJ also sacrificed his freedom to save his Rangers. In battle with Dai Shi, RJ refused to fight, and in doing so, allowed Dai Shi a direct attack on the Wolf Spirit. The attack on RJ's Wolf Spirit had a devastating effect on RJ. It somehow turned RJ into a wolfman creature, causing him to hunger for raw meat, and go full wolfman. After three nights of this, and believing that he had attack people in the city, RJ decided to leave until he could regain his spiritual balance and control his Animal Spirit. However, when he was engaged in battle with one of Grizzaka's monsters, RJ's Wolfman form came out again, in front of the Rangers. The team had to them battle their own friend for a short time. Once RJ returned to normal, the team went back to the loft. RJ explained the if he couldn't regain control, he'd be stuck in his Animal Form forever. It is thanks to Fran that RJ was able to regain his balance. When the went back into the Wolfman state, he was ready to attack Fran, but the friend stood up to him and showed compassion for her boss. Though this friendship, RJ was able to return to normal. After doing so, RJ joined the Rangers in battle, but this time he brought along his Wolf Morpher, which he had kept hidden for some time. Now as the Wolf Ranger, RJ is able to fight along side his team. He uses his Wolf Morpher as his weapon, and is also able to summon his Wolf Zord. When needed, the Wolf Zord can take the place of the Cheetah Zord in the Jungle Pride Megazord. So RJ then served as the Wolf Ranger, the Rangers Master & Boss at the Pizza Parlor. In the final battle against Dai Shi, it took help from Camille & Jarrod to help weaken Dai Shi. But only the chosen three could destroy Dai Shi. Together Casey, Theo & Lily reached a level of power no one had ever achieved before. This powerful attack was able to destroy Dai Shi for good. After the battle was over and won, RJ remained in Ocean Bluff, continuing to run his Jungle Karma Pizza parlor, with the help of Theo, Lily & Flit.